Meda/Meru Meru
Meru Meru is a friendly Meda. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Note: Every Battle Dialogue without choices gives you +2 Affinity. Battle Dialogue “Dark, love... Cave, like...” “*Creep Creep Creep*” “Corner, love... *Rustle Rustle * *Creep Creep*” “Dark, love... *Rustle Rustle Rustle* “ “My tentacles, extend far… This is how prey is caught...” “Sun, scary...” “My eyes have degenerated… But my other senses are strong...” “Large prey caught, suck the bodily fluids… Human semen, nutritious...” “Bright light... No... *Rustle Rustle * *Creep Creep*” “We do not hate humans... But semen is delicious so even comrades will be sucked dry. I mean no harm... But human semen is delicious... so I won’t stop.” “Dried meat, gift… What kind of meat? ...Secret.” (+1 Jerky) “Medicine, gift...” (+1 Miracle Drug) “Money, gift… It was dropped in the cave...” (+335G) “My eyes are blind... If I use eye drops, maybe I could see?” (Give Eye Drops?) *Yes - “Thank you... I’m happy.” (+20 Affinity) *No - “...” “Money is...happiness? I want to be happy too...” (Give 201G?) *Yes - “Thank you... I’m happy.” (+25 Affinity) *No - “...” "Fish from the sea, I have never seen... Fluids from fish, I want to suck..." (Give Fish?) *Yes - "Thank you... I'm happy." (+30 Affinity) *No - "..." “Humans are not afraid of bright places?” *It doesn’t bother us - “Jealous… Humans, amazing...” (+10 Affinity) *It bothers us - “Then humans want to live in a cave?” “Recently, scholars came to study me… What did they say about me...?” *You are an endangered species - “So... I’m an endangered species... Then... be nice to me...” (+10 Affinity) *You are an extinct species - “My kind has perished...? If that is so, why am I here?” *You will destroy the world - “I am going to destroy the world... Then I shall start my destruction with you...” “What am I…?” *An insect - “I see… I am an insect… *Rustle Rustle * *Creep Creep*” (+10 Affinity) *A plant - “I am not grass...” *A giant water flea - “Not small, but… I am not a water flea...” “Sun or moon, like more?” *Sun - “Sun, hate...” *Moon - “I also love the moon… At night I leave the cave to look at the moon...” (+10 Affinity) *Scorpio X-1 - “What is that…? Seems… scary.” (-5 Affinity) “Humans also get hungry... Can’t they drink their own semen?” *Humans don’t get nutrition from semen - “Is that so...? Humans are strange...” (+10 Affinity) *We do drink our own semen - “I’m right...!? You’re like a perpetual motion machine... That’s scary.” (-5 Affinity) Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Meru Meru: "Rustle rustle, sneak sneak..." With Shesta: Shesta: "You and me are kinda similar..." Meru Meru: "Rustle, rustle, creep, creep..." Shesta: "Rustle, rustle, rustle..." Meru Meru: "Creep, creep, creep..." Shesta: "I can understand you..." With Honey: Meru Meru: "Rustle rustle, creep creep..." Honey: "You're a pretty skittish child. Where are you from?" Meru Meru: "Creep, creep, creep..." Honey: "So you're a child that lives in a cave? I hope we can get along." Grandeur Theater She is required in the "Bugs" scene. World Gadabout Actions "Creep. Creep. Creep." Meru Meru has stolen some food. ---- "Creep, creep...." "........?! Hyaaaa!!!!" Meru Meru has discovered a skeleton. You obtain a Skull! ---- "Bright." Meru Meru has spaced out. ---- "La la." Meru Meru began a fun dance. ...But nothing happened. ---- "Rustle, rustle. Creep, creep, creep." Meru Meru is rustling in a corner. Category:Insects Category:Monsters Category:Tentacle Monsters Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Companions Category:Artist: Setouchi